


Don’t Look Behind You, There’s a Werewolf on Your Back!

by eringobraugh007



Series: Werewolf!Steve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awesome Pepper Potts, Developing Relationship, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Nick Fury Swears, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Steve Angst, Werewolves, dubious knotting consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringobraugh007/pseuds/eringobraugh007
Summary: Steve is feeling odd, and he’s not sure he wants to figure it out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Werewolf!Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Don’t Look Behind You, There’s a Werewolf on Your Back!

Waking up after the crash was unexpected to say the least.

Everything seemed louder, brighter, faster, and heck - smellier too.

And nothing felt real.

He tried to lose himself in training and missions, he went through books and documentaries to catch up, he did his best not to think of anyone from his past. Everyone and everything he knew had continued on without him. He kinda wished he could do the same.

As Captain America he picked up his shield and soldiered on, as Steve Rogers he stood up straight and maintained his politeness without flaw, but as plain old Steve from Brooklyn he curled up in the bathtub and let the water hide his tears.

Nick Fury. Steve had a hard time working with him. Agent Coulson awkwardly trieed to talk to Steve about it, erroneously making the assumption that Fury’s skin color was a problem for Steve. It wasn’t. 

Steve’s biggest problem with Fury the lack of trust between them, followed closely by Steve’s inability to stop staring at “The Eye Patch of Doom”. Being attracted to the man was also an issue, but it wasn’t one that he felt made much of an impact.

Life, such as it was, went on. Steve kept moving. Maybe he wasn’t moving forward, but he was moving. Until he wasn’t.

Things slowed down, some of them even stopped.

Tony Stark is both nothing,and everything that he expected. Tony Stark was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve’s p.o.v.


End file.
